Hell on Earth
by MaxLovesYugiYami
Summary: "And who is your brother?"Dean asked "If you know anything about the Duelist World, you would know who the King of Games is"I say "Wait! Your brother is Yugi Motou?"Dean asked surprised "He was, anyways."I say about to cry "What do you mean 'Was?"Sam asks "DID YOU NOT SEE THE KID KILLED ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD! BY THE FRIGEN CHAINSAW!"I nearly scream. (Charater Death) (ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1-Were it all begain

_**I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will. Only Sam,Helen,Myself,and the Plot!**_

**Max: Welcome to my Xover 'Hell on Earth'. Be warned that there will be a lot of Blood,Gore,and Death. Character Death.**

**Helen: Yes. People with heart conditions or faint at the site or anything to do with blood should not read this.**

**Sam: What is with you to and death and blood.**

**Max: Well this story came to me when I was reading 'Alone' by To The Dean-Mobile Awaaay! Its a Texas Chainsaw Massacre/Supernatural Xover FanFic! I was looking for a Texas Chainsaw Massacre/Yu-Gi-Oh! Xover but there were none so here's the first one! So Read,Enjoy and try not to Faint.**

* * *

**~When it all Began~**

* * *

The Hikari's were on vacation heading to Dallas,TX. They were being guided by Max who was born in the states and went to Dallas often.

On the way to Dallas the group had to go though a small town called Newt,TX a mistake that Max will regret her whole life. Because what happens next will haunt her for an Eternity. There screams will always ring in her ears. The looks of pain and defeat are permanently seared onto the inside of the eyelids. It was her fault. Her fault that everyone... IS DEAD!

* * *

**~1 MONTH EARLIER~**

* * *

Yugi and Heba were about to talk to their boyfriends about taking a vacation state-side in a few weeks. A three(3)week long vacation away from everything would be best for everyone. All their fellow Hikari's all agreed to talk to their boyfriends about a state-side vacation.

"Yami! Could you come here?" Yugi called.

"Atem! Could you also come here?" Heba said.

"Coming!"Yami and Atem said in unison walking down the hall out of their rooms.

"What is it that you two(2) need?"Yami asked

"Well,there something we want to ask you both."Yugi said.

"Alright,"

"What is it?" Atem finished for Yami.

"Well,"Heba started

"We've been thinking."Yugi stated.

"You both need a vacation!" Yugi and Heba announced.

"O," Atem started

"K." Yami finished

"Well?" Yami asked his boyfriend.

"Aibou, I don't know we both have jobs." Yami said

"But, how long is this vacation suppose to be?" Atem asked. Giggling Heba answered,

"Well, since you two(2) haven't had a vacation and never get sick we could take thous days and add them up to get over hundred(100) unused sick and vacation days."

"That doesn't answer my question." Atem said.

"It just means you two can stay out of work for over a hundred days with pay. So we were thinking two weeks maybe more." Yugi concluded.

"That, doesn't sound to bad."Yami said hesitantly.

"Wear were you two thinking on going?"

"Well since we know you guys love amusement/thyme parks,"

"So we thought we'd go to 6flags over Texas and/or Silver Dollar City!" Heba finished for Yugi with excitement coursing thou his voice.

"When are we going?!" Atem asked equally excited.

"In one week. We have it all worked out, you guys just need to inform your boss and we're off!" Heba said.

"WAIT! We have to give a notice two weeks in advance." Yami said

"That's right." Atem said, his eagerness deflated.

"Well, we have a surprise, sort of." Heba said with a small mischievous grin.

"Well we thought since you two have to give a two week notice that we would go ahead of you and you guys would meet up with us in Dallas." Yugi said shyly.

"WHAT!" Yami and Atem shouted.

"We aren't going by ourselves. Joey,Malik,Ryo,and Max are going ahead of their boyfriends. Max is going to be kinda like a guide since she's been to Dallas and Brandson." Yugi explained.

"You two Seto,Bakura,Akefia,Marik,Melvin,are going to catch up after two weeks. Were leaving at the end of this week. Were taking Seto privet jet." Heba said.

"I guess since you guys already have everything planed and paid for we can't stop you?" Atem asked.

"Nope." Heba said. With Yugi shaking his head.

"Are the other Yami's going on this vacation with us in the same place?" Yami asked dread lacing his voice.

"No, after we meet up were going to split and go to different states. Atem and I are going NYC. Yugi and Yami, Colorado. Ryo,Bakura,and Akefia...Hollywood. Seto and Joey, Oklahoma. Malik, Marik and Melvin... Tennessee. Max is going to stay in Texas." Heba stated

"Alright. We better go inform our boss. So we won't be gone longer than necessary."Yami said.

"Good idea. See you guys later."Atem said as they gave there lovers a kiss and headed out the door.

* * *

**~1 week later~**

* * *

With everything packed and loaded on the plane the Hikari's were ready to take off. Giving there Yami's one last goodbye. Neither the Hikari's nor he Yami's knew that this is the last time they would see their lovers again.

A pone arriving in Tulsa,Oklahoma the Hikari's got a rental car and were driving to Dallas. They all agreed to drive and see the sights. Max was driving,Yugi was Co-Driving with the map and GPS.

"Look!" Yugi said pointing at the sign at the side of the road.

**~WELCOME TO TEXAS~**

"We are now in Texas. When we get to Newt, we'll find a motel and stop for the night. We'll get started back up in the morning." Max said.

"Sounds like a plain." Joey said yawning.

An hour later they entered Newt and stopped at the 'Christic Lodge Motel'. After Max got two rooms she walked back to the car.

"Guys, you need to get up. I got two rooms." Max said.

"I don't wanta." Joey groaned in his sleep.

"See, your so tired that you can't speak right. Now everyone up then you can go back to sleep in the room. OK?" Max asked. After hearing everyone mumble OK's Max unlocked the rooms and let everyone choose there own rooms and got everyone's overnight bags and dragged them to the first room wear she found the two spiky haired boys curled together on one bed. The Albino and Egyptian snuggled together on the other bed.

"They look so cuuuuute!" Max said in the quietest fangirl voice she could manage,

* * *

**(Max: Which is hard to do!**

**Helen: How would you know?**

**Sam: Quiet. Both of you. Your going to wake up the Baby Panda's!**

**Baby Panda's: (Sleepily)Wha...**

**Max&Helen&Sam: SSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

**Sam:(Quietly) Go back to sleep Baby Panda's.**

**Baby Panda's: Ok. (Falls back asleep)**

**Sam: (Stairs at Max&Helen)**

**Helen: Sorry.**

**Max: Well we didn't wake the Kitten,Bunny, or Furry.**

**Kitten&Bunny&Furry:(Groggy) Who's there?**

**Max&Helen&Sam: SSSSSSHHHHHH!**

**Max:(Started to swing a pocket watch) You will go back to sleep when I snap my fingers.*Snap***

**Kitten&Bunny&Furry:(Falls asleep) Snore. Snore. Snore.**

**Helen&Sam:(Looks at Max)**

**Max: Sorry.**

**Sam: On with the story)**

* * *

After setting down their bags there were only two left, her's and Joeys.

"I guess I'm bunking with Joey tonight. Hope there's two beds."Max said locking the room up tight leaving a key to both rooms in there. Little did anyone know this was the last night any of them would sleep soundly ever again.

* * *

**Max: So, what do you think?**

**Helen: Not bad. I guess.**

**Max: I thought it up while reading 'Alone' and while I was on vacation.**

**Sam: OK. Please review and we will be putting up a poll on weather or not we will make a sequel to this story.**

**Max; So Vote,Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2-Meet the Winchesters

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! AND NEVER WILL. ONLY HELEN,SAM,MYSELF,AND THE PLOT.**

* * *

**Max: I got only 1 review last chapter. *sad face***

**Sam: We would like to thank Riku'sgirl19. Thank you for barring with us.**

**Max: HAPPY (late) 4TH OF JULY! For those who don't celebrate, Hello!**

**Helen: There will be character death in this chapter. Now read!**

* * *

**~Present~**

* * *

**~Max~**

* * *

**~Meet the Winchesters~**

* * *

Running.

You know you never feel more alive then when your close to death. Your life flashes before your eyes in a white light,wait,were was I?

Running.

Oh that's you right. I'm running aimlessly though the woods with a sprained, possibly broken, ankle and foot with my unconscious brother Yugi on my back trying to get away from a cannibalistic Nut Jobs and their Nut Job son with a CHAINSAW!

Running.

"Hold on Yugi. We're almost there. Almost to the road, I know its close. I know it." I say, to my unconscious brother. Gggggggggrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaatttttttttt! I'm going crazy.

"Is that a... IT IS! IT IS A ROAD! YUGI! IT'S A ROAD!" I yell.

"Stay right here. I hear a car coming. We are getting out of here!" I say exited that this nightmare is all most over. I set him down in some bushes next to a tree hiding him.

"HAY! HAY! HAY! STOP! STOP THE CAR!" I scream at the on coming car, speeding, car. Next think I know I see a black Impala hurling down the road coming right at me. Brakes are squealing and I can see my life flash before my eyes for a second time today.

What the Hell! Karma if I die I am going to kick your ass!

"Oh my God! Are you OK miss?!" said a tall and really cute guy.

"Miss,Miss, can you hear me?" said a slightly smaller guy but slightly cuter.

"Uuuuuuuuuuggggggggg,"I say trying to sit up.

"No, you need to stay down. Dean, whats that sound?" said the tall,cute one asked the short,cute one who I guess is named Dean.

"Like a, chainsaw?"The short cute one said questioningly.

"SHIT! YUGI!" I scream leaping up, eyes wide in horror of what I'm hearing. On my feet I'm looking for any signs of where he might be. I start to jog over to where I left Yugi only to find I'm to late at the glint of silver and the sound of a motor running and Yugi screaming in fear of the inevitable.

"NOOOOO!" I scream running to him but with no hope of getting to him in time.

* * *

**Max: A cliffhanger!**

**Helen: What is with you and killing Yugi!**

**Max: I told you I got inspiration my reading a fellow writers work. **

**Helen: Whatever.**

**Yugi: (Puppy dog eyes of doom)Why do you like to kill me Max?**

**Max: I don't like killing you. Its just (tears away eyes) NO! I AM NOT REWRITING! (runs away) I haven't killed you yet in this FanFic!**

**Helen: I thought your eyes would do it.**

**Yugi: So did I. So did I. Well I'm going to find Yami and some Pixie Sticks.**

**Helen&Sam: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Sam: You never say...**

**Max: PIXIE STICKS!**

**Sam: You know the drill.(Runs after Pixie Sticks)**

**Helen: On it.(Runs after chainsaws)**

**Yugi: What did do?**

**EPIC MAX: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW WITH NO ONE TO STOP ME, I WILL NOW DISTROY EVERYTHING! NOW, TO FIND ZORC AND BAKURA.(Fly's away)**

**Yugi: O.O Um, Review? (walks away muttering they're crazy)**


	3. Chapter 3-Coming Home

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Texas Chainsaw massacre. Only Sam,Helen,Myself and the Plot!**_

* * *

**Max: Welcome to Chapter 3 of 'Hell on Earth'**

**Sam: We would like to thank Riku'sgirl19 for reviewing**

**Helen: R&R**

* * *

**(Japaneses=bold)**

* * *

**~Chapter 3-Coming home~**

* * *

**~5 Hours Later~**

* * *

Dean is a cute,short guy with short dark hair, Hassle eyes, round nose, pinkish lips and the stark of a beard and mustache.

Sam, Deans younger brother, is tall with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pointed nose with pink lips.

Sam, was the one who hit me in the road,took me to a motel OUT of Newt.

"So, why were you running in the middle of the road?"Dean asked me for the umpteenth time.

"I was trying to survive with my little brother. What more do you want to know." I spit out of gritted teeth.

"We just want to know why you were running."Sam said gently.

"Did you not see the Nut Job with the Chainsaw and Leather Mask!?" I practically scream.

"If you want to know come with me to Japan and hear the story when I tell my friends of their friends,family's,or lovers deaths. I'm not repeating the story more than once." I say shaking with anger and fear. Anger for what happened to my friends and family. Fear for what may happen to me when I tell the everyone.

"I need to borrow a phone." I say

"Here." Sam says handing me a cell. After the 5th ring Seto picks up

**"Hello, someone better be dieing!" **Seto says hitting a little to close to home.

**"S,Seto."** I stutter. Bad thing 'cause Seto picks up on it.

**"Max? Whats wrong? You never stutter."** He asks.

**"I,uh, need you to send the jet. Vacations ended a little early."** I say sniffling at the memory's.

**"Where are? Why has vacation ended before it began?"** Seto starts to question a mile a minuet.

**"I can't tell you over the phone. I'll tell you and everyone when I get home. So just,please, just send the jet here soon."** I ask about to cry.

**"OK. Can you tell me where the nearest airport is so I can send it to you."** Seto asks.

**"Hold on a sec."** I tell him before taking the cell away from my face and covering the part where you talk.

"Where's the nearest airport?"I ask the confused brothers.

"Well we're in Dallas so the Dallas Airport?" Dean asks questioningly

"Yes, the Dallas Airport is the closest airport."Sam clears up.

"Thank you" I tell them before getting back on the phone.

**"The Dallas Airport is the closest. So how long till the jet gets here?"**

**"Ok. It will leave in two hours so it will get to you in about...14 hours." **Seto concludes.

**"Thanks Seto. See you in a couple of days."** I say before hanging up.

"Here, thank you for the phone. Now all I need now is a ride to the airport in 14hours." I mutter to myself handing the phone back to Sam.

"We could give you a ride." Sam answers.

"Its the least we could do for,uh,running you down earlier."Dean says in a joking way.

"Thanks"

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asks.

"A friend of mine. Seto Kaiba. Why?" I ask.

"Your friends with The Seto Kaiba the greatest Duel Monster player ever?" Dean asks

"He's not the greatest at DM (Duel Monsters) player. My brother's King of Games." I tell him full of pride at my brothers title.

"And when did your 'brother' become KOG(King of Games)?"He asks skeptical.

"When he defeated the games creator Maximillion Pegasus at 'Duelist Kingdom'. Then Kaiba in 'Battle City'." I tell him.

"And who is your brother?" Dean asks still skeptical

"If you know anything about the Duelist world or any game, you would know who the King of Games is. Think Dean." I tell him. After thinking a few minuets he says,

"Wait, your brother is Yugi Motou?" He asks surprised.

"He was, anyways." I say about to cry.

"What do you mean 'Was'."Sam asks

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE KID KILLED ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD?! BY THE FRIGGEN CHAINSAW!" I yell at them.

"That was your brother." Dean said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. In about 12 hours we need to leave for the airport. So, you two want to come to Japan?"

* * *

**Max: So, this story will probably be 10 chapters long so bare with me.**

**Helen: I got a question. When we come in how will we tell the difference between our Sam and Sam Winchester?**

**Max: I'll put a G or C in front of Sam. G-Sam=Guy Sam. C-Sam=Chick Sam.**

**Helen: OK.**

**C-Sam:Works for me.**

**Max:Review!**


End file.
